48 heures trop tard
by Hawkeen
Summary: L'équipe a enfin des vacances bien méritée, chacun part dans son coin, ou presque. Au retour des vacances, JJ leur présente le dossier sur lequel ils vont travailler. Ils vont vite se rendre compte que l'affaire est liée à la disparition de Hotch.
1. Chapter 1

**48 heures, trop tard…**

**Chapitre 1**

L'imposant 4x4 des agents fédéraux venaient de s'arrêter devant ce grand bâtiment, imposant et si sinistre. Il l'avait cherché dans toute la ville, dans toute la région et il était si près d'eux. Qui l'aurait soupçonné ou ne serait-ce que pensé ?

48 heures de recherche intensives, de doute, d'espoir et ils étaient seulement à quelques minutes de savoir. Enfin connaitre la vérité et essayer de comprendre ce qui à pu leur échapper, à cette équipe qui est la meilleure dans leur domaine. Certes, ils avaient trouvé l'endroit où il était retenu, mais probablement trop tard.

Peu importe, Morgan, JJ et Reid quittèrent le véhicule, arme en main et gilet par balle équipé, ils entrèrent, décidés, dans le bâtiment.

Morgan poussa la porte métallique grise, un grincement aigu fort désagréable se fit entendre. L'agent serra les dents tout en pointant son arme en direction de l'ouverture. Puis ils entrèrent.

Il faisait noir, quelques rayons de soleil qui transperçaient des bâches bleues laissaient une ambiance froide et bleutée dans les locaux. Le vent aussi était présent, mais aucun autre signe de vie, ni d'activité. Ils continuèrent leur avancé.

Au bout d'un moment, ils décidèrent de se répartir les étages, histoire de ne pas perdre quelques précieuses minutes. JJ s'était fait la promesse de ne plus « se séparer » depuis qu'elle avait laissé Reid partir de son côté et qui avait abouti à son enlèvement. Mais elle n'a pas rechigné ni même montré un sentiment d'inquiétude envers ses 2 amis... Elle savait que c'était le seul moyen pour perdre le moins de temps possible…

La vieille bâtisse à l'abandon avait trois étages plus un toit. JJ se chargea du rez-de-chaussée, Morgan du 2ème étage, et enfin Reid du 3ème étage.

L'agent Jareau continua son exploration, elle sentait son cœur battre à vive allure, c'était arrivé à un point où ça faisait mal, un mal de chien. Sans doute une réaction normale, ça venait certainement de la peur de découvrir un corps sans vie, d'arriver trop tard, beaucoup trop tard… Elle se posait des tas de questions : « _Qu'est-ce qu'on a loupé ? Qu'est-ce qui nous à échappé ?__Qui était l'auteur de cet appel anonyme qui les a amené ici ?_».

Soudain elle entendit un bruit, comme quelque chose qui était tombé. Elle serra son arme encore plus fort, « le bourreau » était peut être encore dans les parages. Il fallait qu'elle reste sur ses gardes. Quand son regard se mis à fixer une porte entre-ouverte, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose au-delà de cette porte, mais son imagination lui laissait des tas de scénarios possible sur ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté… Elle poussa la porte délicatement, retenu son souffle et… vit un rat qui s'empressait de fuir la forte lumière émise par sa lampe torche.

_Au même moment, deux étages plus haut…_

Reid avait déjà exploré la plus grande partie de cet étage, et il était à cent lieux de s'imaginer la petite frayeur que venait d'avoir JJ un peu plus bas, quand quelque chose retenu son attention ; des traces de sang sur le mur et au sol. Il les suivait, ces traces l'avait conduit devant une porte. Dans le même style que la porte d'entrée ; grise, un peu rouillée, hormis le sang qui donnait un tout autre visage à ce lieu…

Il poussa la porte, un léger grincement se fit entendre, ce qui le fit frissonner un court instant. Quand son regard s'arrêta net sur un corps couvert de sang.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer le corps sans vie, il sentit ses mains se crisper, ses jambes commencèrent à frémir quand il vit la main droite qui tenait encore fermement une arme, un Glock, l'arme de service des agents fédéraux…  
Il retenu sa respiration, et dirigea sa lampe vers le visage… moment de soulagement, ce n'était pas lui, mais **Keith Stevenson**. Il pensait qu'il avait eu ce qu'il méritait, heureux de voir qu'il était mort, heureux de le savoir dans un autre monde. Il se rendit compte que c'était réellement la première fois qu'il avait souhaité à ce point la mort de quelqu'un… Tout à coup, il entendit un bruit qui provenait du fond de la pièce, comme de petites gouttes d'eau qui heurtaient une surface creuse sur le sol…

Reid s'arrêta de respirer pour se concentrer sur ce bruit venant du fond de la pièce. Il n'osa pas y diriger sa lampe torche…

Encore ce bruit, cette fois ci, il était sûr que c'était des gouttes d'eaux qui tombaient sur le sol. La pièce était grande, et vide, cette résonance lui permettait de se diriger vers la source.

Son arme toujours en main, il s'avança en faisant attention de ne pas donner un coup de pied dans les tuyaux qui jonchaient son parcours.

Tout à coup, il s'arrêta net, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines quand il aperçut, à seulement quelques mètres de lui, un corps.

Il était adossé au mur. La tête légèrement penchée sur la gauche, une des mains tenait encore une arme. A l'évidence, il avait été torturé, car le poignet droit était cassé, l'une des jambes présentait une blessure assez sévère mais Spencer ne parvenait pas à en déterminer la cause. Une blessure à la tête était visible, le sang continuait à s'en échapper, comme une petite rivière, elle venait s'échouer sur le sol dans un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de gouttes d'eau venant percuter une sorte de petite gamelle métallique et creuse.

Reid s'approcha délicatement et fit attention de ne pas faire de gestes brusques.

Il savait que c'était Hotch. Mais cela faisant plus de 2 jours qu'il avait disparu, il ne pensait peut-être pas revoir ses amis de si tôt. Surtout qu'il les pensait, probablement, encore en vacance. Reid savait que l'on perdait rapidement la notion de temps quand on est victime d'un enlèvement, surtout quand vous croyez à chaque instant que c'est la fin… On arrive à un point où les chaque minutes que vous gagnez en restant en vie, seront les dernières minutes où vous aurez la chance infime de pouvoir donner des indices aux enquêteurs, une fois qu'ils auront trouvé votre cadavre. Vous arrivez même à vous imaginer la façon dont vous allez être exécuté, dont vous voulez être exécuté. Vous en pensez à désirer celles qui sera la plus rapide, la moins douloureuse, la moins pénible à supporter…

C'est pour cela que Spencer devait être près à tout, même au fait de voir Aaron le menacer d'une arme croyant que c'est Keith qui revenait…

L'agent prit son pouls, son cœur battait faiblement. Il s'était accroché à la vie, au peu de vie qui restait en lui quand un léger mouvement de la tête de la part de Hotch le fit sursauter… Il n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux, il s'était juste contenté de dire quelques mots, avant de sombrer :

« … Je l'ai manqué… il s'est enfuit… j'ai… »

Le petit génie avait tout juste eu le temps de lui répondre de tenir bon, que l'ambulance était déjà en route…

_Mais pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'il avait manqué, Keith Stevenson ? Il est étendu un peu plus loin avec 2 balles dans le corps, alors qu'il vient de me dire qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le toucher…_

C'est à ce moment là que le coup de fil anonyme, qui les avait conduit ici, prit tout son sens. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, une troisième personne était ici. Et ce mystérieux inconnu avait abattu Keith Stevenson et avait prit le temps d'indiquer la position de l'agent Hotchner... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas rester sur les lieux à attendre les secours, ne serait-ce que pour récolter la gloire d'avoir sauvé un agent fédéral ?

**«_ Notre voyage a certainement un but, une raison, mais c'est le chemin qui vaut l'effort et non la destination_. » Karin Boyea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**48 heures, trop tard…**

**Chapitre 2**

_**8 janvier 2007.**_

Reid arriva le premier, pas vraiment réveillé, mais qui lui en voudrait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il se levait à pas d'heures et restait pratiquement toute la journée en pyjama. Le petit train-train quotidien avait rapidement reprit le dessus. Qui l'aurait cru ? Passer le plus clair de son temps à poursuivre des violeurs, des tueurs d'enfants, des kidnappeurs, des tueurs en séries et autres absurdités que seul le genre Humain a le secret, n'est pas vraiment un passe-temps. Plutôt un devoir, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge, mais à quel prix ?…

Il n'y a pas vraiment de « mode d'emploi » pour oublier ce que cette équipe voit tous les jours. Apprécier le moment présent est leur seule et unique façon de ne pas penser à tout ça. Ne pas y penser, ne veut évidement pas dire, « oublier ». Personne ne peut oublier…

Quoi qu'il en soit, Reid était sur un petit nuage, arriver une demi-heure avant tout le monde… Il commença à s'installer, dernier petit rangement sur son bureau. Il avait hâte de les revoir…

**Derek** : « Hey… alors Einstein ? T'as passé de bonne vacance ? »  
**Reid** : « Morgan... Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. »  
**Morgan** : « Mais moi aussi… A ce que je vois on est tout les deux… Un petit tête-à-tête ça te dirai ? »  
**Reid** : « Tu n'as pas changé… »  
**Emily **: « Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous tenir la chandelle, les deux tourtereaux ! »  
**Reid**,_un peu gêné_ : « …Emily ! Alors tes vacances ? »  
**Emily** : « Hum... J'admire cette façon de détourner la conversation… Mais magnifique ! Je n'aurai jamais pensée les aimer autant, cette plage de Floride était sublime ! Vous auriez du voir ça ! » Une conversation banale de retour de vacance s'était engagée. Reid se vantait d'avoir relu l'encyclopédie, sans avoir réellement apprit quelque chose... Morgan qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le taquiner, et Emily, qui faisait office d'arbitre entre les deux. De vrais gamins en train de se chamailler.

Spencer et Emily se décidèrent enfin, à aller saluer, Garcia. Qui, comme à son habitude, était en compagnie de ses ordinateurs. Elle avait déjà commencé son travail, rangement de dossiers, défragmentation, histoire de remettre en place la mémoire de ces bestioles informatiques. Morgan, lui allait faire un peu de rangement sur son bureau…

-----------------------

C'était au tour de JJ de faire son apparition dans les locaux. Elle avait déjà attaqué le travail. Elle tenait un dossier, surement le dossier qu'elle allait présenter à l'équipe. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de Briefing quand Derek l'interpela :

**Derek** : « JJ ! Tu es déjà sur le pied de guerre à ce que je vois… »  
**JJ**,_en souriant_ : « Il faut bien que quelqu'un travail pendant que vous vous amusez… »  
**Derek** : « … Alors, c'est comment ? »  
**JJ** : « Pas réjouissant du tout… tu veux bien allez chercher les autres ? »  
**Derek** : « Ok !, je ramène la troupe »

-----------------------

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il vit Garcia, montrer des vidéos provenant de Youtube à Emily et Reid… Ils étaient en pleine crise de fou rire… Reid était plié en deux sur une chaise, il n'arrivait même plus à aligner deux mots. Emily était pratiquement dans le même état… Garcia arrivait tout de même à garder un semblant de dignité dans cette ambiance des plus heureuses… Probablement parce qu'elles avaient déjà vue les vidéos.

**Derek** : « On s'amuse sans moi ? »  
**Emily** : « Haaaa ! Je te jure, on ne regarde pas de vidéos coquines ! »  
**Derek**,_tout sourire_ : « Mais, ça tu vois, ça ne me regarde en rien. Bon, désolé de casser l'ambiance mais on est demandé !»

Ils avaient comprit, les rires laissèrent place à un professionnalisme et un sérieux à toute épreuve. Le boulot devait reprendre même si ça allait être difficile de se remettre dans le bain.  
JJ les attendait, debout près de l'écran plasma qui avait vu défiler des centaines et des centaines de photos de victimes et de tueurs…  
L'équipe était pratiquement au complet, ils se saluèrent, échangèrent quelques mots de politesse et commencèrent le travail.  
Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils mettront, Hotch, au parfum dans la voiture étant donné son absence :

**JJ** : « Trois personnes ont disparu dans les alentours d'Arlington. Tous des pères de famille entre 40 et 50 ans, tous séparés de leur femme… »

Reid changea soudainement d'expression, même si pendant cette semaine de vacance il n'avait pour un si dire pas fait grand-chose, il avait regardé les infos…

**Reid** : « Le tueur d'Arlington ! »  
**Emily** : « …Pardon ? »  
**Reid** : « Pendant mes vacances, je regardai les infos, il parlait d'un tueur qui sévit depuis quelques jours à Arlington et ses environs. Je me suis amusé à le profiler. Il cible des hommes de 40 à 50 ans, séparés de leur femme, ayant un ou plusieurs enfants. Il les torture, avant d'abandonner les corps dans les rues. Ses victimes ne sont pas mortes quand il les laisse. Mais elles finissent par mourir de froid, ou même d'hémorragie. Alors qu'une intervention rapide des secours les aurait probablement sauvées… »

Le petit génie commençait à réaliser que même en vacance il ne parvenait pas à se détacher complètement du travail… Une sorte d'addiction, addiction qui au bout du compte parvient, de temps en temps, à sauver des vies. Mais comme Gideon le disait ; « Sauve une vie, et tu sauves le monde »…

**Emily** : « Que savons-nous sur les victimes ? »  
**JJ** : « La première victime, **Peter McCornick**, 42 ans. Disparu le 1 janvier vers 21h00. Retrouvé mort le jeudi 4 janvier à l'aube par une femme qui promenait son chien. Multiples lacérations sur le torse, et plusieurs contusions dû à des coups violents portés par un objet contendant. Selon le médecin légiste il pourrait s'agir d'une batte de base-ball. Monsieur McCornick était vendeur dans une boutique d'informatique.  
La deuxième victime, **Mitchel Graham**, 47 ans. Disparu le 4 janvier vers 19h30 et retrouvé le samedi 6 au soir. Malheureusement les secours sont arrivés trop tard, il était déjà mort de froid. Il a reçu des coups violents à la tête et au torse. De plus, plusieurs de ces côtes étaient fracturées. Monsieur Graham ne travaillait plus suite à un grave accident sur le chantier qu'il rénovait.  
Et enfin, **Kevin Stevenson**, 41 ans. Disparu le 6 janvier vers 17h00 et retrouvé le 7 janvier vers 19h30. Multiples lacérations au visage et torse, un bras cassé et des marques évidentes de liens sur les chevilles. Il est dans un état critique à l'hôpital, les médecins pensent qu'il ne survivra pas assez longtemps pour qu'on puisse l'interroger. Agent de sécurité dans la même boîte que son frère, Keith Stevenson. »  
**Morgan** : « Les deux premières victimes ont disparu pendant 48 heures, environ. Alors que Kevin Stevenson a disparu moins de 24 heures. Pourquoi ? »  
**Emily** : « L'Unsub a peut-être trouvé mieux à se mettre sous la dent ?… »

En disant cela, Prentiss, ne s'imaginait pas à quel point elle était proche de la vérité…

**JJ** : « Ok, résumons… »  
**Morgan**: « Des hommes de 40 à 50 ans, divorcés où sur le point de l'être. Ils disparaissent pendant 48 heures environ, sauf sa troisième victime qui a été relâché presque 24 heures après. De plus, l'Unsub n'achève pas ses victimes… »  
**JJ** : « Et enfin, les policiers ont retrouvé au domicile des victimes, une enveloppe avec leur alliance. »  
**Reid** : « **Peter McCornick** et **Mitchel Graham** étaient divorcés. La dernière victime, **Kevin Stevenson**, était en instance de divorce. L'alliance symbolise, pour l'Unsub, la raison pour laquelle il s'en prend à eux… Un mariage, puis la descente aux enfers : la séparation, le divorce et le mari se retrouve seul, sa femme étant partie avec ses enfants… L'Unsub a certainement divorcé récemment.  
Le divorce est le « déclencheur », et c'est ce qui l'a fait plongé dans une psychose envers d'autres personnes ayant vécues la même descente aux enfers, à savoir l'abandon, par le divorce. »  
**Morgan :**« Ok, L'Unsub se sent abandonné par sa femme. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à des personnes qui ont vécu la même chose ? »  
**Emily :**« Peut-être qu'il leur en veut parce qu'ils sont trop faible pour garder leur couple intact. Et en agressant ces hommes, il revoit la même faiblesse, la même impuissance qui l'a envahit quand sa femme est partie… Il se « retrouve » dans ses victimes, donc il s'en prend à eux. »  
**Reid **: « En agissant ainsi, il s'en prend à lui, à travers eux. Une sorte de transfert… »  
**Morgan** : « On recherche donc un psychopathe. Âgé entre 40 et 50 ans… »  
**Emily** : « …Qui travaille, probablement, pour les tribunaux ; un avocat, un greffier, bref quelqu'un qui pouvait savoir qu'ils avaient des problèmes dans leur couple. »

L'équipe avait déjà un profil presque complet. Ils quittèrent la salle de briefing, confiant. Ils étaient sûrs que cette affaire serait rapidement réglée, que l'Unsub ne ferait plus long feu, et qu'il l'aurait attrapé avant la fin de cette journée…  
Bien qu'au fond d'eux, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter au sujet de l'absence de Hotch. Même quand il était marié il n'arriverait jamais en retard. Et là, alors qu'il était en vacance et divorcé, il n'était pas encore arrivé. Il n'avait même pas téléphoné pour évoquer la raison de son retard.

**Reid** : « Hey… JJ ! Je peux te poser une question ? »  
**Emily** : « Je sais déjà laquelle… oui, je m'inquiète aussi, on s'inquiète tous. Tu n'avais qu'à regarder la tête que l'on faisait lors du briefing… Et celle que l'on fait encore… »

Sur ces mots, Reid, se retourna. Il vit JJ qui faisait mine de mettre de l'ordre dans le dossier, en mâchouillant un crayon de papier. Morgan raccompagnait Garcia, en affichant le même regard qu'il avait fait, quand Reid avait disparu ; un air désolé, confus… quand à l'informaticienne, elle repartit dans son bureau, tête baissée et légèrement appuyée sur l'épaule de son ami.

**Reid** : « Tu… tu penses que c'est une coïncidence ? »  
**Emily **: « Tu sais, ça ne fait pas longtemps que je travaille ici. Mais j'ai apprit une chose… Dans le métier que l'on fait, il n'y a pas de coïncidence, ça n'existe pas. Le hasard n'a pas ça place ici… »

Reid pensait d'un sens qu'Emily allait le réconforter, où tout du moins le rassurer. Mais au contraire, elle n'a fait que partager les mêmes doutes. De plus elle lui avait fait remarquer que l'équipe était dans le même état d'esprit. Garcia, qui assistait au briefing, n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche, ne serait-ce que pour dire une petite ânerie pour détendre l'atmosphère. Rien, elle s'était contentée de détourner son regard de l'écran quand les photos des victimes apparaissaient… Prentiss regardait le jeune médecin, elle savait qu'il n'attendait pas ça d'elle…

**Emily** : « Hey, Reid… »

Spencer leva les yeux jusqu'au moment où il croisa le regard de la jeune femme…**  
Emily** : « ...Je vais aller voir chez lui. Vous n'avez qu'à partir devant moi, on vous rejoindra… »

**Simon Vestdijk a dit : « **_**Nous vivons dans une époque qui place le courage moral au dessus du courage physique**_**. »**


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour le retard mais j'étais un peu occupée. En espérant que cette suite vous plaise :)

-------------------------------

**48 heures, trop tard… **

**Chapitre 3**

**8 janvier 2007.**

Morgan conduisait la voiture qui les emmenait au poste de police d'Arlington. Le ronronnement du moteur avait envahit l'habitacle. JJ pour se passer le temps, si on peut le dire ainsi, relisait sans relâche le dossier. En se repassant les passages les plus sordides de cette affaire, en relisant les rapports d'autopsie, les dépositions de témoins qui ont vu pour la dernière fois les victimes où celles des personnes ayant trouvés les corps…

Reid se passait le temps en regardant le paysage. Mais ce qui retenait son intention c'était les personnes qui se promenaient sans se préoccuper du danger qui pouvait à tout moment leur tomber dessus. Ils ne s'en souciaient pas, cette insouciance faisait sourire le jeune médecin. On dirait des enfants qui continuaient leur petite vie en pensant que d'autres personnes sont là pour s'inquiéter, faire attention à leur place, comme des parents le feraient pour leur descendance.

_Au même moment, près du domicile de l'agent __Hotchner_

Emily descendit de la voiture, elle s'était stationnée devant la maison de son patron. Elle remarqua qu'une femme âgée la regarda avec insistance depuis l'autre côté de la rue. C'était une petite mamie vêtue d'une modeste petite robe avec de jolies fleurs et un petit chapeau de paille. Pour s'occuper, elle regardait les allez et venue de ses voisins. Elle dévisageait scrupuleusement l'agent du FBI qu'Emily finit par l'interpeller :

**Emily** : « Madame… Madame ! Bonjour. »**  
Mamie** : « Bonjour, jeune fille… »**  
Emily** : « Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais… »**  
Mamie **: « …C'est bien que vous veniez le voir… »**  
Emily** : « Pardon… »**  
Mamie **: « Oui ! Vous savez, depuis que sa femme est partie avec son petit, il s'est réfugié dans son travail. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il fait dans la vie, mais il faudrait lui dire que ce n'est pas bon de toujours travailler. Même si ça l'aide à ne pas y penser… Même le week-end il n'est pas souvent là, à croire qu'il travail même le samedi et le dimanche…

La petite Mamie continuait à raconter sa vie. Elle devait être tellement heureuse de pouvoir enfin parler à quelqu'un. L'agent Prentiss était un peu gênée, ce brave petit bout de femme lui racontait des détails qu'elle pensait ne pas la concerner…

**Mamie **: « … Ensuite, hier, vers 20h00, il a reçu la visite de cette charmante demoiselle…**  
Emily**, _un peu désespérée_ : « …Oui, son ex-femme… »**  
Mamie** : « Non grand dieu ! Je viens de vous dire qu'elle était partie ! Jeune fille, faut savoir écouter les personnes quand elles vous parlent. » L'agent resta scotché quelques secondes devant la répartie de la vieille dame, quand elle reprit enfin la conversation…**  
Emily **: « Je vous prie de m'excuser, madame… (_Un peu de politesse n'a jamais fait de mal se dit-elle_). Vous avez dit, qu'une jeune femme était venue le voir, hier soir ? »**  
Mamie** : « Oui ! Il l'a laissé rentré… Je pense qu'il l'a connaissait car il n'a pas du tout été surprit de la voir. Vous voyez, on aurait dit qu'il s'attendait à cette visite… Puis quelques minutes plus tard, une voiture s'est arrêtée devant la maison et j'ai vu quelqu'un en descendre. Il s'est ensuite dirigé vers la porte d'entrée. Il ne m'inspirait absolument pas confiance, j'ai même appelé la police. Mais comme toujours, ils n'ont pas bougé… Ensuite, je me suis confortablement installée devant la télévision pour regarder mon feuilleton préféré que mon fils m'avait gentiment enregistré hier so'… »**  
Emily**, _lui coupant la parole_ : « Madame ! Est-ce que vous avez vu cette personne ? La deuxième qui est entrée ? »  
**Mamie** : « Non d'un petit bonhomme! Mais, vous êtes de la police pour me poser toutes ces questions ? »**  
Emily** : « Effectivement… »

Elle sortit son badge, la réaction de la vieille dame ne se fit pas attendre…

**Mamie** : « F…. B…. I ? Grand dieu !? Mon voisin est un terroriste ? Je regardais tranquillement un terroriste ? Dites, il n'a quand même pas tué quelqu'un ? C'est dommage il avait l'air tellement gentil… » Prentiss n'en pouvait plus, elle coupa court aux divagations de la petite mamie…**  
Emily** : « Madame ! Non ! Ce n'est pas un terroriste, il est très important que ce sache si vous avez correctement vue les personnes qui sont entrées ? (_Elle composa en même temps le numéro de la police, pour leur demander des renforts au plus vite… Ne faisant plus attention à la petite mamie, elle se dirigea en courant vers la porte d'entrée…_).

Adossée contre le mur, elle essaya de regarder par la fenêtre, mais rien… Elle se concentra, ensuite, sur la porte d'entrée, en se posant des tas de questions : « _Et si il regardait la télé, il est peut-être malade, et l'appel nous a pas été transmit, il va me voir débouler arme en main et après il ne me restera plus qu'à aller pointer au chômage_… »

Mais quand elle poussa la porte pour vérifier si elle était ouverte, celle-ci n'opposa aucune résistance. Elle s'entre bailla dans un léger petit grincement. L'agent fit se petit mouvement de la tête, de haut en bas en recroquevillant sa tête dans ses épaules, comme ci que ce mouvement pouvait ordonner à la porte de faire moins de bruit…

Elle entra, scruta tout autour quand elle vit, près du canapé, une lampe brisée en mille morceaux, et juste à côté, des traces de sang. Elle entendit au loin les sirènes, quand tout à coup elle ressentit une forte douleur. Quelque chose avait heurté sa tête, elle eu juste le temps de s'appuyer contre le canapé pour ralentir sa chute et de voir quelqu'un se baisser et prendre son arme, puis elle sombra…_  
_

_Pendant ce temps, près d'Arlington…_

C'était au tour de l'agent Jareau de regarder le paysage. Elle avait décidé de faire une petite pause dans sa lecture macabre. Elle vit un imposant bâtiment, tout de gris vêtu. Quelques tags de ci de là donnaient à ce lieu un sentiment de « fin du monde ». Elle contempla avec insistance la porte d'entrée : très imposante, et totalement faite de métal, elle devait sans aucun doute, être très lourde et rouillée… JJ se dit que c'était certainement un refuge pour drogués, des sans abris peut-être. Des personnes à qui la vie n'a pas sourit, vivant en marge de la société. Des gens qui aux yeux du monde, ne sont plus considéré comme nos « semblables ».

Au bout d'un certain temps, le jeune docteur décida de rompre le silence qui avait établit ses quartiers dans le véhicule :

**Reid** : « Selon les premières informations de l'enquête, l'unsub laisse, au domicile de ses victimes, une enveloppe avec l'alliance. Ce qui laisse sous entendre qu'il retourne dans la maison de ses victimes pour la déposer... »**  
Morgan** : « Effectivement… »**  
Reid** : « Alors pourquoi nous avons laissé Emily partir, seule ? » JJ regarda le petit génie, et aussitôt, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa collègue.**  
Emily**, _avec une petite voix_ : « JJ ? »  
**JJ**, _étonnée_ : « Des sirènes ? Tu vas bien ? »

En entendant ça, Morgan pila brutalement pour se garer en catastrophe le long du trottoir…

**Emily** : « Il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison, il m'a assommé et il a prit mon arme, quand il est sortit de la maison, il est tombé nez à nez avec la police et il leur a tiré dessus. Ils n'ont pas eu d'autres choix que de riposter, il est mort… »  
**JJ**, inquiète : « …Et Hotch ? »**  
Emily** : « Nan, aucune traces de lui. Mais… »  
**JJ **: « Mais quoi ? »**  
Emily** : « Les policiers ont trouvé une lettre qui avait été posé sur la table du salon, à l'intérieur ils ont trouvé son alliance… JJ, maintenant ça ne fait plus aucun doute... »

_**« Ce que l'on craint arrive plus facilement que ce qu'on espère. » ****Publilius**_


	4. Chapter 4

48 heures, trop tard…

Chapitre 4

_**8 janvier 2007, début d'après midi.**_

Quelques bonnes secondes avaient été nécessaires à l'agent Prentiss pour reprendre ses esprits, une fois la mauvaise nouvelle annoncée à ses amis. Sans compter ce coup sur la tête qui lui a fallu des tonnes d'arguments, pour convaincre JJ et les ambulanciers présents de ne pas l'envoyer passer une nuit en observation… Un coup sur la tête peut être une vraie bombe à retardement, une hémorragie interne et en espace de quelques heures, la vie cédant sa place à la mort… Quoiqu'il en soit, il était hors de question pour Emily de faire le moindre « chichi », surtout dans ce genre de situation. De plus, elle avait déjà reçu un coup sur la tête, et un séjour à l'hôpital n'avait pas été nécessaire… cette fois-ci...

Elle se dirigea au pied de la personne qui était responsable de son mal de crâne quand son téléphone sonna…

**Emily, **_rapidement_ : « Non, je n'irai pas à l'hôpital maintenant, et non, je ne sais pas encore qui est celui qui a pris ma tête pour un punching-ball ! »

**JJ**, _surprise_ : « Euh, je le sais bien… Je ne t'appelle pas pour ça… On va bientôt arriver au poste de police, je voulais savoir si tu voulais que je vienne te prêter main forte ? »

**Emily **: « Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas la peine. Je découvre qui était ce type et si il est mélé à la disparition de Hotch, ensuite il faut que je prévienne Haley... »

**JJ : **« La prévenir maintenant ? On ne sait pratiquement rien ! on ne peut même pas dire si hotch est encore en vie ! »

Petit moment de silence... Dans une autre affaire, l'équipe part toujours du principe que les potentiels victimes sont toujours en vie, cela leur permet d'avoir les idées claires et de ne pas imaginer le pire au fur et à mesure que l'enquête avance. Mais là, c'était complètement différent. Quand ça touche quelqu'un que l'on connait, un ami, de la famille, on ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire... comme pour se préparer à l'inévitable... Réaction normale, humaine...

**Emily** : « ...Elle a le droit de savoir. C'est ce que l'on ferai si c'était une autre affaire, prévenir la famille... et dans ce cas, étant donné le divorce et l'enfant qui est en jeu, Haley serait la principale suspecte... »

En refusant de citer "Hotch" et "Jack", Emily tentait de mettre de la distance, la distance nécessaire pour rester efficace... Mais en vain...

**JJ** : « Tu ne penses quand même pas que Haley a un rapport avec ça ?! »

**Emily** : « Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais avec la preuve que l'on a : l'alliance retrouvée au domicile, et toutes les "coïncidences", la police locale, elle va le croire... C'est plus facile de penser à un divorce qui a mal tourné que... (_Elle reprit une brève inspiration_) C'est pour ça que je vais rester ici le temps de découvrir qui était ce type et qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans la maison de Hotch. »

**JJ **: « Très bien, tu as raison. Appelle si t'as besoin d'aide. Hey, Emily... Pense tout de même à te faire examiner par un médecin… ça ne te prendra que quelques minutes. »

**Emily** : « JJ, ne t'en fais pas, ça va très bien... »

Après avoir raccrocher, l'agent Prentiss regarda furtivement en direction de la foule qui se pressait de s'agglutiner derrière le cordon de police en espérant voir ce qui se passait, quand elle aperçu les journalistes... (_J'espère que Haley ne regarde pas la télé... on est devant chez Hotch, il y a un cadavre sous un drap... elle va s'imaginer le pire..._)

L'agent continua ses investigations pour découvrir l'identité de ce mystérieux inconnu que la police avait été forcé d'abattre.

_Au poste de police d'Arlington…_

Le véhicule s'arrêta juste devant le poste de police, quelques policiers, qui papotaient dehors, avaient l'air surpris de voir débarquer des agents fédéraux. Ils les dévisageaient sans pour autant s'en approcher pour leur demander la raison de cette visite.

L'équipe remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient accueillit comme ça, d'habitude les flics locaux sont plutôt content d'avoir de l'aide extérieur, surtout venant du FBI et qui plus est, d'une unité d'élite. Voilà pourquoi, ils ne peuvent intervenir que si la police locale leur demande de l'aide, histoire d'éviter ce genre de situation…

Avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans le bâtiment, une femme s'approcha d'eux ; grande, relativement bien habillée, elle portait un jeans taille basse de couleur noir, des chaussures de sports, un chemisier blanc et une veste en cuir noire. Elle portait une casquette blanche avec des motifs foncés, on pouvait voir qu'elle avait les cheveux d'un brun intense qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux d'un joli vert ambrés. Ça lui donnaient un air autoritaire et pourtant si décontracté.

**Inspecteur, **_avec une grande assurance..._: « Je suppose que vous devez être les agents du FBI… (_Tout en serrant quelques mains_) Enchantée, je suis l'inspecteur Kathleen Callahan, appelez moi Katy, ou Kate… mais pas Kathleen vous voulez bien ? »

**Morgan** : « Enchanté, je suis l'agent Morgan, voici l'agent Jareau et le docteur Reid. Désolé d'être aussi « direct », mais est-ce qu'on pourrait parler à votre patron, nous voulons commencer sans perdre de temps… »

**Kathleen**, _un peu évasive_ : « C'est-à-dire… qu'il n'est pas enchanté de voir les fédéraux débarquer… »

**JJ, **_interloquée_: « Comment ça ? C'est pourtant lui qui nous a contacté… »

**Kathleen, **_toujours évasive..._ : « Ouiiii… et non… En fait, il me devait une faveur, et je lui ai donc demandé de me laisser mener l'enquête avec le FBI. (_Regardant dans le vide un court instant_), déjà qu'il avait fait comprendre à votre collègue qu'il n'était pas vraiment heureux qu'il s'immisce dans l'enquête… (_Les regardant avec incompréhension…_) étant donné que ce n'était pas vraiment officiel sa venue, vous voyez ?… »

**Reid, **_curieux_ : « Notre collègue ? »

**Kathleen, **_avec un air étonnée_ : « Bah Ouais, il devait vous mettre au courant de cette affaire et vous la présenter ce matin… (_Surprise de les voir complètement perdu…_) Votre collègue… l'agent Hotchner… »

Les 3 agents se regardèrent furtivement…

**Kathleen**, _sur la défensive_ : « Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

**Morgan** : « …L'agent Hotchner… il vous aide depuis combien de temps ? »

**Kathleen** : « Bah… 4 jours, depuis vendredi. Il m'a dit qu'il s'était intéressé à l'affaire en regardant les infos, ça avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur et puis je ne pouvais pas mieux rêver qu'un profiler pour m'aider... Il m'a ensuite demandé s'il pouvait me seconder… (_Tu parles, comme ci que j'allais refuser !_) … Bien sûr j'ai tout de suite accepté. Je piétine et une aide n'était pas de refu, surtout venant de votre département. »

**JJ**, _intriguée_ : « Vous a-t-il dit qu'il appellerait l'équipe entière ? »

**Kathleen, **_rapidement_ : « Ouais ! il m'a expliqué, sans rentrer dans les détails, que vos dernières vacances ne s'étaient pas bien passées. Et qu'il vous tiendrait au courant une fois que vous seriez de retour… Manifestement il ne voulait pas vous les gâcher… Mais j'y pense, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas là ?»

**Morgan, **_froid et direct_ : « C'est bien ça le problème… nous avons la certitude que l'agent Hotchner a été enlevé par le tueur que vous poursuivez… »

**Kathleen**, _effarée et à la fois intriguée_ : « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? »

**JJ **: « L'alliance que votre tueur laisse au domicile de ses victimes… Il y a de ça quelques minutes, la police et une collègue, l'agent Prentiss, ont trouvé son alliance… »

**Reid, **_ne mâchant pas ses mots_ : « Mais maintenant que nous savons qu'il vous aidait sur cette enquête, il y a d'ores et déjà deux raisons possibles à sa disparition… La première, la victimologie… Hotch correspond au profil des victimes… »

**Kathleen, **_chuchotant _: « … Je vois, ce qui explique pourquoi cette affaire lui tenait autant à cœur… »

**Morgan** : « … Et la deuxième, vous étiez à deux doigts de trouver le coupable. L'Unsub s'est donc occupé de la seule personne qui faisait avancer votre enquête… (_Regardant l'inspecteur Callahan_) sans vouloir vous vexer… »

**Kathleen, **_compréhensive_ : « Y a pas de mal… »

L'inspecteur accompagna les agents à l'intérieur du poste de police. Elle avait réquisitionné la salle de conférence pour les fédéraux. Ils se demandèrent ce qu'elle avait fait à son patron pour permettre au FBI de venir, sachant que celui-ci s'y opposait.

En entrant dans la pièce, ils purent constater que les dossiers, en rapport avec l'affaire, avaient été étalés sur le bureau. Les photos des victimes avec leurs noms étaient placardées sur un tableau blanc ; de petits aimants permettaient à ses sinistres clichés de dominer cette pièce.

Cela ne faisait plus de doute, la façon dont tout était disposée leurs étaient familier. Hotch avait bien mit son grain de sel là dedans…

**Kathleen** : « Comme vous pouvez le voir, l'agent Hotchner m'a considérablement aidé… Avant je parcourais les rues avec ma voiture de fonction, maintenant je suis là, à enquêter des jours, voir même des semaines sur une affaire… »

**JJ**, _avec un léger sourire_: « Inspecteur depuis combien de temps ? »

**Kathleen** : « Quelques mois… cinq pour être précise… »

Morgan fit le tour des photos placardées et des notes que Hotch avait soigneusement noté à côté des victimes, et il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'ébauche de profil qu'il avait établit.

**JJ**, _intriguée_ : « Mais au fait, pourquoi votre patron ne veut pas de nous ici ? »

**Kathleen**, _mal à l'aise _: « Il ne pense pas que mon affaire… notre affaire… en soit une. »

**Reid** : « Juste par curiosité, pourquoi vous, vous la considérez comme une vraie affaire ? »

**Kathleen**, _sentant cette question comme un test sur sa bonne foi _: « Je n'ai pas fait ce job pour m'attirer la gloire au travers de mes arrestations. Je n'ai pas voulu devenir flic pour que ma tête soit affichée dans tout le pays et pour que les gens me voient comme une star ! Je veux que les gens me voient comme un flic qui fait de son mieux pour sauver des vies. Alors quand l'agent Hotchner m'a offert son aide, j'ai accepté. Je me contrefiche que le FBI s'attire la gloire de cette arrestation ! Pas comme mon crétin de boss… »

La messe était dite, le patron de l'inspecteur ne voulait pas partager la possible gloire d'une arrestation. Il était prêt à mettre des gens en danger de mort juste par « fierté », et de ce fait, il avait laissé Hotch et Kathleen à la merci de ce tueur. Morgan ne comptait pas laisser cet égoïste sur son rêve de gloire sachant que l'enlèvement de son ami aurait pu être évité si la brigade les avait aidés. Il devait avoir une discussion avec ce type qui ne mérite, en aucun cas, cet insigne.

Pendant que Reid et JJ tentaient d'obtenir des précisions sur le boss de Kathleen, Morgan, dans son coin commençait à bouillir, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : faire comprendre à cet abruti que le FBI, surtout le département des sciences du comportements, travaille toujours dans l'ombre et il ne s'attire jamais la gloire des arrestations...

**JJ**, _surprise_ : « Pourquoi avez vous dit que vous vous fichez que le FBI s'attire la gloire de cette arrestation ? »

**Kathleen**, _remontée_ : « Mon boss a ce cliché du FBI et je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Personnellement du moment que l'enfoiré se retrouve en taule, je me fiche que le FBI se pavane en se ventant de l'arrestation ! On est là pour aider les gens, pas pour se tirer dans les pattes ! »

JJ se posa des questions sur son travail et la façon qu'elle le faisait, elle n'a jamais venté les mérites de l'équipe publiquement. Enfin elle pensait ne jamais l'avoir fait ! Pourquoi ce type, pense ça du FBI ?

Derek, voyant JJ perdue dans ses pensée qui remettait en cause son travail au sein de l'équipe, ne pu se contenir plus longtemps, il se dirigea vers le bureau du boss de l'inspecteur Callahan... Reid, JJ et Kathleen le virent si rapidement foncer vers ce type, qu'ils imaginèrent le pire...


	5. Chapter 5

**48 heures, trop tard…**

**Chapitre 5**

_**8 janvier 2007, milieu de l'après midi.**_

L'affaire qui les préoccupait n'était pas comme les autres. On voit les choses différemment quand cela touche quelqu'un de proche, la façon qu'on a de se comporter, de penser, d'imaginer et d'appréhender « l'après », est totalement différente. Ce n'est plus l'expérience, où même l'instinct qui guide nos pas, mais la peur, la crainte de se tromper et d'inévitablement entrainer la mort d'un proche, d'un collègue… d'un ami.

C'est cette même crainte qui peu s'avérer fatale… une hésitation pour prendre une décision et en une fraction de seconde la mort se glisse lentement dans le lit de la vie...

L'équipe détestait ce sentiment, l'impuissance… Le même sentiment qu'ils avaient ressentis quand Tobias s'en était pris à Reid, ou quand Garcia s'était fait tirer dessus…

_*Près du domicile de l'agent Hotchner*_

Emily se devait de mener une petite enquête sur ce gars qui, à présent, mangeait les pissenlits par la racine sur la pelouse de Hotch. Et ça lui permettait de se donner une excuse pour ne pas annoncer la disparition de son patron à l'ex-femme de ce dernier.

- Officier !

- Oui Madame ?

- Vous allez vous occuper de ce type, je veux tout savoir… nom, prénom, son passé, s'il a un casier, marié, des enfants, ses comptes, si il a un véhicule, je veux vraiment tout savoir… il faut l'identifier le plus vite possible. Je veux savoir ce qu'il foutait dans cette baraque, et pourquoi il a préféré jouer au base-ball avec ma tête au lieu de s'enfuir.

- Bien Madame, je m'en charge immédiatement.

- Merci.

Prentiss entra une nouvelle fois dans la maison, son téléphone portable en main, elle commença à mitrailler la scène de crime pour envoyer ses précieux clichés à Garcia.

Garcia, qui devait encore être avec ces machines à se demander quand quelqu'un allait la mettre au courant de se qui se passe. Certes elle était présente lors du briefing de ce matin, mais à ce moment là, ce n'était qu'un mauvais pressentiment…

**Garcia**, _remontée_ : « Bureau de l'inquiétude et de la désinformée !… »

**Emily**, _étonnée _: « Garcia ?! Pourquoi cet accueil ? »

**Garcia** : « Tu sais, Emily, j'ai une dizaine d'écran ici, et grâce à la technologie je peux même recevoir la télé ! C'est fou ça, hein !? »

**Emily**, _gênée_ : « Oups, désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça. »

**Garcia** : « On a pas le temps pour ça ! Dis moi ce que tu veux. »

**Emily** : « Très bien, je t'envoie les photos de la maison de Hotch, et tu recevras bientôt la photo d'un macchabé sur la pelouze. Il faut… »

**Garcia** : « ...Que je l'identifie le plus vite possible, c'est parti. »

Emily n'entendit plus que le bruit du clavier de l'informaticienne.

**Garcia** : « Emily... Vous allez le ramener, hein ?… »

**Emily** : « Hé, bien sûr Garcia, il... »

Emily essaya de contrôler la douleur, dû au coup qu'elle avait reçu sur la tête. Les petits gémissements qu'elle émettait interpela Garcia, qui s'était arrêtée de taper sur son clavier...

**Garcia** : « Emily ? Emily, ça va ? »

**Emily**, _grommelant_ : « Ouais, ouais... Ça va... Super... »

**Garcia** : « Emily, il faut vraiment que t'ailles à l'hôpital. »

**Emily** : « Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y aller, Garcia. Y a mieux à faire, tu ne trouves pas ? »

**Garcia**, _inquiète_ : « Tu n'aideras pas grand monde, les pieds devant… »

**Emily**, _protestant _: « J'ai juste mal au crâne ! Y pas de quoi s'alarmer. »

**Garcia**, _menaçante et inquiète_ : « Hé, si tu n'y vas pas, je ferai en sorte de te faire disparaître informatiquement de la circulation. Tu ne pourras plus rien faire et encore moins entrer dans un bâtiment fédéral... Tu seras réduite à ne jamais avoir existé, mise à part dans la mémoire de tes proches, et crois moi quand je dis que… »

**Emily** : « Quoi ? Non ! Bon… écoute, on identifie le joueur de base-ball, et je te promets d'aller à l'hôpital. »

_*Au poste de police d'Arlington* _

Une fois arrivé devant la porte marqué : _« Chris Arkin, inspecteur en chef »,_ Morgan s'arrêta net... Prit une inspiration pour se calmer et frappa à la porte...

**Arkin** : Entrez !

L'agent ouvrit délicatement la porte, prit soin de ne pas la fermer, s'avança près du bureau où se tenait ce type... Pendant ce temps, JJ, Reid et Kathleen se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'inspecteur Arkin.

**Morgan**, _lui tendant la main _: « Je suis l'agent Morgan du FBI.

**Arkin**, _lui serrant la main _: « Inspecteur en chef, Chris Arkin. Je présume que c'est votre collègue, l'agent Hotchner, qui vous a fait venir ici...

**Morgan** : Pas exactement non...

**Arkin**, _intrigué_ : Comment ça ?

**Morgan** : Vous connaissez l'enquête sur laquelle l'inspecteur Callahan et l'agent Hotchner enquête ?

**Arkin** : « Ouais, je la connais... Des types qui étaient retrouvés mort dans la rue, et leurs alliances étaient retrouvées à leur domicile. Mais, et en oubliant le fait que je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici officiellement, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. »

**Morgan** : « Quoi ?! D'autres chats à fouetter ? Je suis en train de vous parler de meurtres, de personnes en danger... Je me demande ce que vous avez mieux à faire que de faire ce pourquoi vous êtes payé ! »

**Arkin** : « Ça, ça ne vous regarde pas ! »

**Morgan** : « Oh que si ! Que ça me regarde ! »

**Arkin** : « Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer devant vous ! Et le fait est que vous n'avez pas été invité officiellement sur cette affaire. »

**Morgan** : « Qu'on ait été invité ou non, ce n'est pas l'important. Il est certain que vous avez un tueur en série dans votre juridiction, de plus, une de mes collègues, l'agent Prentiss, est allée au domicile de l'agent Hotchner et elle y a trouvé son alliance. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? ».

C'est alors qu'un petit sourire narquois fit son apparition sur le visage de l'inspecteur Arkin. Quoi de mieux qu'une affaire de meurtres en série dans laquelle un agent du FBI a disparu pour faire parler de lui ? Rien de tel pour pouvoir, enfin, dénicher des honneurs publique, et qui sait, avoir la promotion qu'il attend depuis si longtemps...

Cette enquête, c'était l'enquête de sa vie, celle qu'il a attendu si longtemps. Elle était à sa porté et il n'allait pas laisser les collègues de cet agent disparu prendre les rennes des opérations.

L'inspecteur Arkin finit par se lever en montrant avec insistance la sortie du poste de police, quand JJ entra dans le bureau accompagnée de Kathleen et de Reid.

**JJ**, _sûre d'elle_ : « Monsieur, je suis l'agent Jareau, voici le docteur Reid. Écoutez, l'agent Hotchner a disparu en enquêtant officieusement avec un inspecteur sous vos ordres, et sur une affaire que vous ne jugiez pas assez importante pour lui accorder des ressources... »

**Arkin** : « Et ? »

**JJ** : « Eh bien, la question n'est pas de savoir qui va prendre la tête de cette enquête, mais plutôt dans quelles conditions... »

JJ fronça les sourcils comme pour insister sur ce qu'elle venait de dire, attendant la réaction de l'inspecteur Arkin.

**Arkin** : « Dans quelles conditions ? Mais... (En continuant de montrer la sortie). »

**JJ**, _soupirant_ : Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris ! Le fait est, qu'un agent du FBI a disparu, alors peu importe si on a une demande officielle ou non, on prend la tête de cette enquête. Mais alors il faudra faire une conférence de presse... Et sous savez à quel point les journalistes ont ce talent de descendre en flèche des carrières en un seul et unique article...

**Arkin**, _surprit_ : « C'est une menace ? »

**JJ**, _haussant les épaules tout en dégainant un petit sourire_ : « Une menace ? Non. Prenez ça plutôt comme un conseil entre force de police. »

L'agent Jareau avait réussi à convaincre Arkin de mettre à disposition ses hommes et ses ressources pour l'enquête. Bien sûr, ça ne s'est pas fait sans passer un accord avec le FBI qui ne doit pas s'ébruiter; En cas de réussite, l'inspecteur Arkin récolterait toute la gloire avec, en prime, un bel article sur lui à la Une du Washington Post tout en « oubliant » la participation du FBI. Et en cas d'échec... Eh bien, l'équipe aura perdu bien plus que la face devant les journalistes...

En intervenant ainsi, JJ avait calmé Morgan et avait permis de couper court à ce problème pour qu'ils puissent, ensemble, se concentrer sur la recherche de Hotch et de ce tueur.

_*Près du domicile de l'agent Hotchner* _

Depuis déjà quelques heures, les journalistes et les curieux s'étaient empressés de rejoindre les lieux de la fusillade qui s'était passée un peu plus tôt. Sans compter les personnes qui s'étaient installées devant leur télévision pour essayer de ne rien manquer...

On pouvait voir des mères de famille avec leur enfant dans les bras, des adolescents essayant de grimper sur les lampadaires pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose. Des hommes avec leur téléphone portable mitraillant la scène, en espérant avoir une belle photo qu'ils pourraient s'empresser de vendre à des journaux ou des télévisions locales.

On pouvait lire sur leur visage une certaine tristesse, mais pas suffisamment pour les faire rebrousser chemin. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus des gens s'entassaient près des cordons de la police.

La curiosité est quelque chose de vraiment bizarre chez l'être humain. D'un côté on est attristé de voir ce genre de chose se passer, mais de l'autre on veut voir, voir quelque chose, peu importe quoi, mais on veut voir... Voir, pour pouvoir raconter une histoire à ses copains, sa famille. Le malheur nous a toujours diverti. Quelle est cette chose qui pousse l'Homme à se comporter, ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut expliquer cette attirance morbide ?...

La détresse, la tristesse des uns, fait sans aucun doute, le bonheur des autres. Où est-ce une manière de se consoler en se disant qu'en fait, il y a pire... Nous ne sommes pas si malheureux que ça, au final... Mais au fond, qui ça peut bien rassurer ?

**« Curiosité n'est que vanité. Le plus souvent, on ne veut savoir que pour en parler. »**

**Blaise Pascal.**


	6. Chapter 6

**48 heures, trop tard…**

**Chapitre 6**

_**8 janvier 2007, milieu de l'après midi.**_

_*Près du domicile de l'agent Hotchner*_

En attendant que la police locale ou Garcia trouvent quelque chose au sujet du macchabée sur la pelouse, Emily alla réinterroger la vieille dame. Elle était restée devant chez elle, malgré tout ce remue-ménage. Elle se tenait bien droite, regardant ce qui se passait. Elle avait ses deux mains posées sur le manche d'un balai qu'elle avait devant elle. Voyant l'agent du FBI s'approcher, elle la regarda en faisant des mouvements avec sa tête de gauche à droite, comme pour montrer une certaine désespérance en voyant ce genre de spectacle :

**Mamie **: « Ils ne m'écoutent jamais ! »

**Emily** : « Je vous demande pardon ? »

**Mamie** : « La police... Je les appelle souvent, mais ils ne m'écoutent jamais. Et là j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était ça le problème. C'était une petite mamie qui s'ennuyait, alors elle passait son temps à regarder par la fenêtre pour surveiller les mouvements de ses voisins. Elle téléphonait à la police pour un oui, pour un non. Il est presque normal qu'ils n'aient pas prêté attention à son dernier appel, le seul qui en valait vraiment la peine. Son dernier coup de fil au 911 remonte à quelques heures avant que ces individus entrent dans la maison de Hotch. Elle avait signalé un rôdeur... Mais une fois la police sur place, il s'est avéré que c'était simplement un homme qui se promenait là. Les policiers sont retournés au poste de police en se jurant de ne plus répondre aux appels de ce petit bout de femme... Protéger et Servir, ils ont dû oublier pourquoi ils étaient entrés dans les forces de police. Si seulement ils s'étaient déplacés, si seulement cette petite mamie n'ameutait pas la police pour un rien, si seulement... Avec les « si » on refait le monde. Et si la chance, le destin, la vie... le hasard... Peu importe le nom qu'on lui donne, n'était-ce qu'une réaction en chaîne d'erreur humaine, et qui a des conséquences sur la vie de quelques individus ?

Emily savait que cette petite mamie n'allait rien lui apprendre de nouveau, alors elle décida d'aller voir l'ex-femme de Peter McCornick, la première victime...

Elle arrivera quelques minutes plus tard devant cette magnifique maison en périphérie de Washington. Une sedan blanche devant la porte du garage prédominait cet endroit. L'agent arrivait devant la porte d'entrée, frappa deux fois et entendit une petite voix étouffée par la tristesse lui demandant de patienter. C'est ce que fit Emily, rencontrer des personnes qui viennent de perdre un être cher n'est jamais une partie de plaisir mais ça fait parti du boulot.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, quand la poignée de la porte tourna, Prentiss recula d'un pas...

- Bonjour, je suis Emily Prentiss du FBI.

- Bonjour.

- Désolé de vous déranger dans de telles circonstances, madame, mais j'ai besoin de vous poser quelques questions au sujet de votre ex-mari.

- Mais, j'ai déjà tout dit à la police. Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas en tranquille ?

- Je comprends madame, mais...

La perception de l'agent se troubla, sans doute un effet secondaire du coup reçu à la tête. Elle fit la grimace et commença à fermer ses paupières en espérant que ce n'était que de passage...

- Vous allez bien ? _inquiète_.

- Oui... C'est que... Oui ça va... ça va passer, juste un instant...

Elle s'appuya contre le mur comme pour essayer d'éviter de tomber, prit une forte inspiration, comme pour se calmer... Mais ça ne passait toujours pas. Sa vue devenait de plus en plus trouble quand un mal de tête prit le dessus...

- Ne restez pas debout, venez vous installer sur le canapé.

- L'ex madame McCornick emmena Emily sur le canapé.

- Merci. Je suis désolée d'abuser de votre gentillesse... Mais est-ce que vous avez quelque chose contre le mal de crâne ?

- Oui, oui, bien sur. Je reviens.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle revenait avec un verre d'eau et le « quelque chose » qu'Emily attendait tant.

- Merci.

- Cela vous arrive souvent d'avoir ce genre de malaise ?

- Euh, non, non... Mais recevoir un coup sur la tête peut avoir des effets imprévisibles...

- Et vous n'êtes pas restée à l'hôpital ?

- Non, j'ai autre chose en tête, si je peux dire.

- Vous devriez, ça peut être méchant un coup sur la tête.

Une petite conversation s'était engagée entre les deux femmes, comme si elles étaient voisines. Mais l'agent se devait de recadrer la conversation à un niveau plus professionnel.

- Il faut que je vous pose quelques questions au sujet de votre ex-mari...

- Je vous écoute.

- Pardonnez-moi, d'être aussi directe, mais... Comment s'est passé votre divorce ?

- Oh... Bien, Peter et moi, on est... était... arrivé à un point où on ne se comprenait plus, où l'amour des premiers jours avaient disparu... On ne s'aimait plus comme au début... vous voyez. Mais plutôt comme des amis. Alors on a décidé de divorcer, et on était resté en bon terme, on se voyait de temps en temps, on sortait ensemble comme des amis pourraient le faire.

- Est-ce que vous lui connaissiez des ennemis ?

- Des ennemis ? Non... Il était gentil, à l'écoute des autres, c'était un bon copain. Je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un lui voudrait du mal.

- Comment s'est déroulée la procédure de divorce ?

- Le plus simplement du monde. On est allé voir ensemble nos avocats, on s'est partagé les biens... et le juge a validé notre divorce... (_Elle sourit un court instant_) Je dois dire que notre divorce s'est mieux passé que notre mariage.

L'agent pouvait voir que son interlocutrice commençait à être submergée par les larmes...

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi on ne se rend compte de ce qu'on avait qu'une fois l'avoir perdu ?

En voilà une excellente question... Sommes-nous égoïste au point de devoir affronter la mort, de prêt ou de loin, pour se rendre compte de ce qu'on avait ? Sommes-nous à ce point aveugle ? Je ne pense pas.

On pense toujours avoir le temps de dire aux personnes, qui nous entourent, qu'elles comptent à nos yeux. Le temps... une notion si abstraite, si aléatoire qu'on pense toujours, à tort, en avoir assez.

Mais une fois avoir perdu cette chance, il ne reste plus que les regrets, les remords et le silence qui nous hante, des jours, des semaines, des mois, voir des années. Car c'est bien ce qu'on ne fait pas qui nous fait le plus souffrir... « Si j'avais su... » Est une phrase qu'on garde à jamais gravée.

Prentiss prit congé et sortit de la maison et informa immédiatement ses collègues de son entretien, en omettant le fait qu'elle avait eu des vertiges...

- Morgan. C'est Emily.

- Ah ! Emily, tu as du nouveau ?

- Je viens d'interroger madame **McCornick**, ils ont divorcé par consentement mutuel devant leur avocat et un juge. Ils sont restés en bon terme et ils continuaient de se voir. Bref, on peut déjà l'exclure de la liste des suspects. Malgré le divorce, je crois qu'elle l'aimait encore.

- Tu as appris quoi d'autre ?

- Elle ne lui connaissait aucun ennemi... Vous êtes allés interroger l'ex-femme de la deuxième victime, **Mitchel Graham** ?

- Non, pas encore, JJ est en route. Et je vais aller avec Reid, voir **Kimberly Stevenson**, la compagne de la dernière victime, **Kevin Stevenson**...

- Pour le moment, le seul point commun qu'on a, c'est que les victimes étaient soit divorcées, soit sur le point de l'être...

- Je vais demander à Garcia de creuser la piste dans les tribunaux, peut-être qu'ils ont quelqu'un en commun dans leur dossier...

- Ouais bonne idée...

_* Prêt du domicile de Mitchel Graham *_

De son côté, JJ arrivait devant la maison de **Stéphanie Graham**, la compagne de la 2ème victime, **Mitchel Graham**. Elle sonna plusieurs fois, mais elle n'eue que pour réponse le silence le plus complet. Une petite enquête de voisinage s'imposait donc... L'agent regarda furtivement autour d'elle à la recherche du « voisin » qu'elle allait interroger pour sa petite enquête, quand son choix se fixa sur une sympathique petite maisonnette... Une pelouse parfaitement entretenue, avec une petite allée qui menait au garage. Des fleurs par-ci par-là donnaient un côté charmant à la bâtisse, malgré la façade qui criait haut et fort les années qu'elle avait traversées puisque la légère teinte beige du bois laissait entrevoir les marques du temps. JJ arrivait devant la porte de cet endroit, et frappa plusieurs fois quand quelqu'un finit par ouvrir :

- Bonjour, je suis désolée de vous déranger.

- Bonjour...

- Je suis l'agent, Jennifer Jareau du FBI.

- Le FBI ?

- Oui, vous savez où je peux trouver votre voisine, **Stéphanie Graham** ?

- Elle n'est pas chez elle ?

- Non, j'y suis allée, mais il n'y a personne.

- Ah... Essayez aux **Entreprises Forman** alors... C'est là où travaillait son mari avant d'avoir son accident sur un des chantiers et avant qu'il... Une minute... Vous enquêtez sur la mort de Monsieur Graham ?

- Oui, madame.

- Vous avez des pistes ?

- On avance, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus sur une affaire en cours...

- Oui, je comprends.

- Merci pour votre aide.

- Je vous en prie, j'espère que vous allez trouver le responsable.

Sur ces mots, l'agent se rendit aux Entreprises Forman...

_* __Sur le chemin de l'hôpital__ *_

De leur côté, Morgan et le petit génie étaient en route pour aller rencontrer, **Kimberly Stevenson**, la compagne de **Kévin Stevenson**, la dernière victime encore en vie, mais qui se trouvait dans un état critique à l'hôpital.

C'est en se rendant au chevet de Monsieur Stevenson, qu'ils virent qu'il était sorti du coma, coma que les médecins avaient provoqué pour lui éviter de souffrir... Malheureusement il ne lui restait que quelques heures à vivre. L'hémorragie interne était bien trop importante pour qu'il ait une chance de s'en remettre, alors pour permettre à son ex-femme de lui dire adieu, les médecins l'ont sorti du coma en réduisant ses médicaments qu'ils lui administraient par intraveineuse. Maintenant, il n'y avait que la Morphine qui pouvait l'aider à « supporter » ses derniers instants pendant qu'il disait adieu à son ex-femme.

Que pouvaient-ils bien se dire dans cette chambre ? Qu'ils s'aiment encore ? Qu'elle aimerait qu'il reste, mais que, malheureusement, ça ne dépendait pas de lui... Puis les mots laissèrent la place au silence, un silence ponctué par le « bip » continue de l'électrocardiogramme. La main dans la main, ils restèrent là, à se regarder dans les yeux... Ce « bip » devenait de plus en plus rapide. On pouvait voir la dernière victime, de ce tueur en série commencer à chercher sa respiration. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, sur ce qui allait rester la dernière chose qu'il emmènera précieusement avec lui jusqu'à sa dernière demeure, le regard de son ex-femme. Sa main, qui au départ tenait fermement celle de « _Kimi_ », comme il aimait l'appeler, commençait à relâcher sa pression pour ne devenir qu'une main inerte, sans vie. Le « bip » qui au départ avait un tempo régulier s'était transformé en un et même son, un « bip » continue, sorte de chant de la mort. L'équipe médicale entra dans la pièce et quelques secondes après, l'heure du décès était prononcée...

L'ex Madame Stevenson était assise là, tenant toujours la main de ce corps sans vie, malgré les circonstances, les agents se devaient de lui poser quelques questions :

- **Kimberly Stevenson** ?

- Oui ? _fit elle d'une petite voix enrouée_...

- Toutes mes condoléances, madame... Je suis l'agent spécial, Derek Morgan, et voici le docteur Spencer Reid. Nous sommes du FBI...

- FBI ?

- Oui, Madame.

- Pourquoi le FBI ?

- Madame, votre mari est la troisième victime d'un tueur en série.

- Troisième ? Mais... Combien en faut-il pour que le FBI s'y intéresse, hein ?

Morgan ne su pas quoi répondre, il se contenta d'insister...

- Madame, je me dois d'insister, on aurait quelques questions à vous poser... Est-ce que Monsieur Stevenson vous a dit quelque chose sur ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Il... Il y avait un autre homme, là-bas ?

- Un autre homme ?! _s'exclama rapidement Reid_.

- Oui... Il m'a dit qu'ils ont essayé de s'enfuir ensemble, mais ça n'a pas marché... C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici ? Essayez de retrouver cet homme ? Pour essayez de le retrouver avant qu'il ne lui arrive la même chose ?

- Oui, madame. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur l'autre homme ?

-** Kévin **s'en veut... (_Elle serra plus fort le mouchoir qu'elle tenait déjà fermement_) S'en voulait, devrais-je dire... Il m'a dit qu'ils ont essayé de s'enfuir mais qu'ils n'ont pas pu. L'autre homme qui a disparu, il s'est fait rattraper par celui qui a fait ça à, **Kévin**. Il m'a dit qu'il aurait voulu rester pour l'aider, mais il voulait tellement revoir nos enfants... Il pensait sortir pour aller chercher de l'aide, mais il est tombé dans les escaliers et... Il...

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, ses yeux noyés derrière tant de chagrin...

- Comment, comment je vais l'annoncer aux enfants ? Comment leur annoncer que leur père ne viendra plus les prendre à l'école, comment leur annoncer qu'ils n'iront plus faire du vélo ensemble ?

Morgan prit place à côté d'elle, il se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule, comme pour lui donner du courage...

**« **_**Dans la vie on ne regrette que ce qu'on n'a pas fait.**_** » Jean Cocteau.**


	7. Chapter 7

**48 heures, trop tard…**

**Chapitre 7**

_**8 janvier 2007, fin de l'après midi.**_

* _Entreprise Forman_ *

JJ venait d'arriver sur le parking de cette entreprise spécialisée dans la rénovation de bâtiments pour la ville quand elle vit l'inspecteur Callahan à moitié vautré sur sa voiture en attendant quelque chose...

_- Inspecteur Callahan, que faites-vous ici ?_

_- J'en avais marre de m'engueuler avec mon patron, alors j'ai demandé à vos collègues où vous alliez. Et surprise, me voilà !_

L'agent du FBI esquissa un petit sourire devant l'engouement et la façon d'être de cet inspecteur avant de continuer la conversation :

_- Vous avez une théorie sur sa disparition ?_

_- Franchement non. Vous pensez qu'il a pu continuer l'enquête le soir, par exemple aller vérifier quelque chose ?_

_- Oui, je le pense. C'est Hotch, il est comme ça. A vrai dire, on est tous comme ça._

_- Comment vous faites pour ne pas vous imaginer le pire ?_

L'agent Jarreau s'arrêta net devant les paroles de l'inspecteur...

_- Le pire ? Comment ça ?_

_- Bah, il a disparu, son alliance a été retrouvée dans son appartement, il correspond au profil des victimes et il enquêtait sur cette affaire... Il y a de quoi s'imaginer le pire, non ?_ précisa Kathleen.

_- On part toujours du principe que les victimes_ (JJ prit conscience qu'elle parlait de Hotch. Elle répéta ce mot « victime », encore une fois mais en chuchotant, comme pour essayer d'éloigner la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir.)... _On part toujours du principe que les victimes_ s_ont encore en vie tant qu'on n'a pas la preuve du contraire..._

L'inspecteur lui donna une petite tape amicale derrière le dos :

_- Hé ! C'est la première fois que je vois ça..._

_- Voir quoi ?_

_Que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour son patron à ce point... Il est sûr que je m'inquièterais pas comme ça pour le miens, vous pouvez en être sûre. _(Elle esquissa un petit sourire.)

Les propos tenus envers le supérieur de l'inspecteur retenu toute l'attention de l'agent :

_- Il y a un truc que je ne saisis pas... Pourquoi vous le détestez à ce point ?_

_- Pourquoi ? _(Un soupir se fit ressentir)_ C'est une longue histoire..._

_- Je peux avoir une version courte ? _demanda JJ, curieuse.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Pour savoir si votre patron pourrait nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues pendant l'investigation. Et ainsi nous faire perdre un temps précieux..._

_- Quoi ? Vous pensez qu'il pourrait saboter l'affaire, même si cela mettra la vie de l'agent Hotchner en danger ?_

_- Je ne suis pas profiler, mais à force de bosser dans ce département, j'arrive à me faire certaine idée..._

JJ se rapprocha de l'inspecteur comme pour insister sur le fait que ce qu'elle lui disait devait rester entre elles :

_- Tout à l'heure, dans le bureau de votre chef, j'en ai vu assez pour penser que votre patron fera quelque chose contre nous. Donc, j'aimerais le connaitre un peu plus, pour savoir à quoi on doit s'attendre..._

_- Ok, très bien... Je vais vous le dire (_Elle prit une grande inspiration_) ; l'inspecteur Arkin ne mérite pas sa place, c'est un enfoiré d'alcoolique qui battait sa femme... et il s'est fait coincer alors qu'il roulait en état d'ivresse... C'est moi qui l'ai coincé, quand j'étais encore de patrouille. J'allais le balancer aux affaires internes quand il m'a proposé ce que j'attendais depuis longtemps..._

_- Un poste d'inspecteur..._

_- Ouais... _(Kathleen tentait de se justifier)..._ Hé ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai fais en sorte qu'il ne recommence pas à cogner sa femme. Et oui, j'ai profité de ça pour avoir ce que je voulais, mais en étant de patrouille j'avais l'impression que ce que je faisais n'était pas suffisant..._

_- Il continue de boire ?_

_- Non, ça faisait parti du marché : qu'il laisse sa femme partir et qu'il entre en cure. Devant ses collègues il a dit qu'il prenait 15 jours de congés... Je ne savais même pas que ça durait que 15 jours... Mais le responsable du centre m'a dit que de toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien de le garder. Ils l'ont aidé à se détacher de la bouteille, à se sevrer. Le reste, à savoir si il allait recommencer ou non, ne dépendrait que de lui. A priori il a arrêté, mais en échange il a gagné mon silence et moi la promotion d'inspecteur._

_- Mais alors, pourquoi le détester encore ? Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez ?_

_- Ouais, je sais... _(L'inspecteur regarda l'agent du FBI dans les yeux tout en laissant apparaître un petit sourire.) _Mais malgré tout ça, c'est resté une tête de con..._

Les deux femmes se mirent à sourire en même temps quand elles entrèrent dans l'entreprise, là où elles devaient trouver, **Stéphanie Graham**... Cette boite n'était pas une multinationale pourtant on pourrait s'y tromper ; La baie vitrée à l'entrée, l'immense porte en verre et ce grand hall, faisaient penser au siège social d'une grande société internationale. Elles arrivèrent devant l'accueil quand elles se firent accoster par un vigil :

_- Mesdames, bonjour._

_- Salut !_ fit l'inspecteur Callahan.

_- Bonjour._

_- Que puis-je faire pour de belles demoiselles ?_

JJ montra sa carte du FBI et l'inspecteur montra son badge.

_- Hum... la police. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_- C'est simple, nous dire où est __**Stéphanie Graham**__._

_- Madame Graham est avec le directeur. Vous devez le savoir, elle vient de perdre..._

_- Oui, on est on courant._

_- Oh, je vois, vous enquêtez sur cette affaire..._

_- Qu'il est intelligent..._ (chuchota l'inspecteur Callahan sur un ton moqueur.)

- (Le vigil fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu)_ Le bureau du directeur se trouve au 1__er__ étage, mais je vous demanderais d'attendre quelques instants, pour madame Graham_.

_- On comprend_.

JJ et l'inspecteur montèrent au 2ème étage, là où se trouvait le bureau de la direction. Elles n'eurent même pas besoin de frapper à la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit. Mme **Graham** était sur le point de partir quand elle tomba nez à nez avec JJ. L'agent décida de lui poser quelques questions pendant que Kathleen allait essayer d'en apprendre plus auprès du patron de l'entreprise.

_- Madame Graham, bonjour, je suis l'agent Jennifer Jareau du FBI..._

_- Bonjour._

_- Toutes mes condoléances, madame._

_- Merci._

_- J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, madame._

_- Cela ne peut pas attendre demain ? J'aimerais rentrer chez moi..._

JJ regarda madame Graham avec une once de questionnement. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et certainement pas la dernière, qu'elle parlait avec quelqu'un qui avait brutalement perdu un proche. Mais à chaque fois, la même question venait la tarauder : Pourquoi on veut se retrouver seul dans ses moments là ? Pourquoi on pense que la solitude va nous aider ? Nous aider à quoi ? Nous aider à se ressasser les mots blessants qu'on a pu dire, s'imaginer qu'on en ait pu dire... Où justement, se rappeler des mots qu'on n'a pas dits ? On ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux mauvais souvenirs... Prononcer son nom devient douloureux... Tellement douloureux que ça en est difficile qu'on se dit qu'il vaut mieux ne plus le prononcer... C'est alors qu'on essaie de ne plus le dire, mais le souvenir est là, comment oublier quelqu'un avec qui on a passé de bons moments ? C'est impossible... Ce serait tellement plus simple d'oublier que d'essayer de vivre avec.

Vivre avec ce sentiment de culpabilité des moments de silence qu'on a préféré garder enfouit en soit au lieu de les partager. Il faut du temps pour que les souvenirs amers laissent leur place aux doux souvenirs. Ceux qu'on prend plaisir à partager, ceux qui nous font rire... Et c'est uniquement à partir de ce moment là qu'on peut se reconstruire. Quand murmurer son nom ne fait plus couler les larmes mais laisse apparaitre une petite lueur de bonheur dans des yeux, qui auparavant baignaient dans un océan de tristesse... Un sourire, qui autrefois meurtri, peut se dessiner librement sans être enchainé par la douleur.

Et c'est alors qu'on peut commencer à accepter l'inacceptable ; la mort d'un être aimé... L'accepter mais il faut le garder auprès de nous dans notre mémoire... Car il continue à vivre en nous, dans notre coeur... Il faut du temps pour que le vide laissé par cette disparition ne nous fasse plus souffrir...

Cela peut-être la raison pour laquelle on a besoin d'être seul dans ces moments là, on tente probablement de chasser les mauvais souvenirs de notre esprit, on espère qu'ils partiront plus vite. Mais ça ne marche, malheureusement, pas comme ça... Il faut du temps pour se reconstruire, et ce temps est propre à chacun de nous. La vie est si fragile et c'est ce qui la rend inestimable...

JJ reprit enfin le fil de la conversation :

_- Non, je suis désolée cela ne peut pas attendre et je me dois d'être directe... Pouvez-vous me dire comment s'est passé votre divorce ?_

_- Pas trop bien... Enfin, depuis qu'il a eu son accident sur le chantier, il avait changé. Il n'était plus l'homme que j'avais connu. Alors j'ai fini par demander le divorce, et nous ne sommes pas restés en bons termes. L'accident l'avait vraiment changé... changé dans le mauvais sens._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Il était devenu désagréable, il disait que quelqu'un avait essayé de le tuer... Il était certain d'avoir bien installé l'échelle sur laquelle il était monté, mais quelqu'un a tapé dedans et il a perdu l'équilibre..._

_- Il a pu voir celui qu'il croyait responsable de son accident ?_

_- Non, il n'y avait personne. Il s'est imaginé ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il est devenu parano après, il disait que quelqu'un voulait le tuer... Il était vraiment devenu invivable._

JJ avait l'impression que Madame **Graham** tentait de justifier le fait qu'elle l'avait quitté après une période difficile. Et si quelqu'un avait bien essayé de tuer Mitchel Graham et que ce tueur était revenu finir son boulot ?

_*__Au même moment, dans le bureau du directeur de l'entreprise Forman__*_

_- Monsieur Forman ?_

_- C'est moi-même, qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Bonjour, j'suis l'inspecteur Kathleen Callahan. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser._

_- Oui bien sûr, l'un de mes vigils m'a dit que la police venait me voir._

_- Ah ouais ? il vous a dit quoi d'autre ?_ (Lance t'elle curieuse.)

_- Que deux femmes de la police étaient en train de monter pour me voir, rien de plus._

_- Ah... Il est cool votre vigil, vous savez..._ (dit-elle en affichant un long sourire) _Enfin bref, passons, il n'est pas le but de notre visite..._

Monsieur Forman s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil en cuir derrière son imposant bureau et il fit un signe à Kathleen pour l'inviter à prendre place devant lui :

_- Madame..._

_- Mademoiselle..._

_- Mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_- C'est simple, pourriez vous me parler de l'un de vos anciens ouvriers, __**Mitchel Graham**__ ?_

_- Mitchel... Oui, en voilà une histoire bien triste. Cet accident l'a vraiment retourné, c'était quelqu'un de sympathique qui avait toujours du temps pour écouter ses collègues et rigoler. Mais je dois dire qu'après ça il a totalement changé._

_- Changé ? Dans quel sens ?_

_- Allons droit au but, il disait que quelqu'un avait essayé de le tuer quand il était monté sur cette échelle..._

_- Et ?..._

_- Et bien ça n'a pas été prouvé, il y a eu une enquête... Et rien n'a été trouvé pour corroborer cette hypothèse._

_- Et que disait monsieur Graham suite à cette enquête ?_

_- Il n'en démordait pas. Pour lui, quelqu'un avait bien essayé de le tuer..._

_- Et cela s'est produit quand exactement ?_

_- Hum, laissez-moi réfléchir... En décembre de l'année dernière_... (il fouilla dans le dossier qui était devant lui sans trouver l'information qu'il recherchait...)_ le 13..._

_- Le 13 Décembre 2006 ?_

_- Hum... _(Il continua de parcourir les pages du dossier) _Non, le 14 Décembre ! Oui, le 14 décembre. Pourquoi ces questions ?_

_- Il se pourrait que monsieur Graham ait bien été victime d'une tentative de meurtre ce jour là._

_- Une tentative de meurtre ? _

_- Oui, et la personne qui a essayé de le tuer, à terminé le travail... Enfin, ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses... Vous savez quel est le jour où il est sorti de l'hôpital ?_

_- Oui, comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? A peine sorti, il a continué à enquêter sur ce qui lui était arrivé... Mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il disait vrai... _

Kathleen insistait :

_- Quel jour ?_

_- Le 2 janvier. Oui le 2 janvier... Je vous le dis, à peine sorti il est venu au boulot et a encore parlé que quelqu'un avait essayé de le tuer._

_- Je vous remercie, monsieur Forman._

_- Je vous en prie._

_- Au revoir._

_- Au revoir._

L'inspecteur se dirigeait vers la sortie quand elle s'arrêta net :

_- J'allais oublier, est-ce que les noms de : Peter McCornick et Kévin Stevenson, vous disent quelque chose ?_

_- Hum... Peter McCornick... Non, cela ne me dit rien._

_- Et Kévin Stevenson ?_

_- Stevenson... Stevenson... Ce nom me dit, effectivement, quelque chose. Je suis certain de l'avoir déjà entendu..._

Le directeur consulta des fichiers sur son ordinateur...

_- Ah ! Je savais bien que ce nom m'était familier... Je ne connais pas un Kévin Stevenson, mais j'ai un Keith Stevenson..._

_- Il travaille pour vous ?_

_- Oui et non. Il ne travaille pas pour ma société directement, mais pour un sous-traitant qui se charge de la sécurité sur nos sites en ville. Et ce Keith Stevenson travaille pour eux. Il doit être le frère de ce Kévin._

_- Probablement... Vous avez le nom de cette société ?_

_- Il s'agit de « __**Security Guard**__ », ils sont en ville. Ils sont sérieux, je n'ai jamais eu de litiges avec eux._

_- Je vous remercie Monsieur Forman. Au revoir._

_- Au revoir._

L'inspecteur prit congé et sortit du bureau, fière d'avoir obtenue de précieuses informations.

_- Agent Jareau !?_

_- Kathleen ?_

_- J'ai une piste ! Et si Mitchel Graham était en fait la première victime, que le tueur l'a loupé et qu'il est revenu terminer son boulot ? ça se tient, non ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?_

_- Alors, Mitchel Graham a eu son « accident » le 14 décembre, il est resté à l'hôpital jusqu'au 2 janvier. Où il est sorti et est allez à son boulot pour dire à qui voulait bien l'entendre que quelqu'un avait bien essayé de le tuer et qu'il allait enquêter la dessus, même si personne ne le croyait. Comme par hasard, il disparait le 4 janvier au soir ! C'est certain, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence !_

_- Oui, Stéphanie Graham m'en a aussi touché quelques mots... Donc, le lien que les victimes ont, c'est cette entreprise ?_

_- Ouais ! Monsieur Forman m'a aussi parlé d'une entreprise en ville, « __**Security Guard**__ ». Faudrait que votre faiseuse de miracle creuse cette piste, non ?_

_- « Faiseuse de miracle » ? _demanda JJ étonnée...

_- Ouais, votre informaticienne... Votre collègue m'en avait parlé._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. JJ prit son téléphone pour appeler l'Oracle de Quantico :

_- Ô mortel, puise dans mon savoir et soit éclairé par mes idées..._

_- Euh... Garcia, j'aurais un truc à te demander..._

_- Je suis tout ouïe, JJ, balance la sauce..._

_- Regarde si tu peux trouver un lien entre les victimes, l'entreprise Forman et une entreprise de sécurité du nom de « Security Guard ». Cherche des infos sur Kévin Stevenson et Keith Stevenson, ils travaillent pour cette société de sécurité à en croire Monsieur Forman._

_- Ok, autre chose ?_

_- Pas pour l'instant..._

_- C'est parti ! ... _(La joie naturelle de ce petit bout de femme disparu rapidement pour revenir à la réalité) _Hé, JJ... Ramenez-le à la maison..._

Difficile de rassurer quelqu'un quand on est soit même en proie aux doutes... Généralement en essayant de convaincre quelqu'un d'autre, on tente de se convaincre soit même. Si seulement ça marchait...

_- T'en fait pas._ (fit JJ d'une voix qui tentait d'être rassurante).

Kathleen et l'agent Jareau avaient bien avancé, elles avaient obtenu de précieuses informations. Informations qu'elles communiquèrent rapidement au reste de l'équipe. Maintenant il leur fallait creuser cette piste, et ce lien possible qu'avaient les victimes avec l'entreprise Forman.

Alors qu'Emily était perdue dans ses pensées, son téléphone se mis à sonner :

_- Allo ?_

_- Emily ! J'ai l'identité du gars étendu sur la pelouse !_

_- Et ? (_Lança Prentiss sur un ton d'impatience)

_- Il s'agit de __**Jeremy Steffenhaüser**__, c'est un drogué ! Il a été arrêté plusieurs fois pour détention de stupéfiant. Mais le truc vraiment glauque c'est qu'il a été arrêté pour trouble de l'ordre public avec, et je te donne dans le mille... Avec __**Kévin Stevenson**__, ces messieurs en étaient venus aux mains !_

_- Tu sais pourquoi ils se sont battus ?_

_- Non, ça n'est pas marqué dans le rapport de police. Ils n'en ont pas voulu parler peut-être..._

_- Ouais, peut-être, merci Garcia._

_- Attends ! Ce n'est pas tout ! J'ai l'adresse de ce __**Steffenhaüser**__, d'ailleurs je suis en train de te l'envoyer sur ton PDA... Il s'avère qu'il vit en collocation avec un certain, __**David Winchester**__, lui aussi arrêté plusieurs fois pour détention de stupéfiant... Il pourrait savoir pourquoi __**Jeremy**__ et __**Kévin Stevenson**__ en sont arrivés aux mains ?_

_- Garcia, je..._

_- Plus tard ! Quand Hotch sera à la maison._

Un petit moment de silence se fit ressentir quand l'informaticienne se décida de le briser :

_- J'ai prévenu, Derek et Reid, ils te rejoignent là-bas._

_- Ok !_

(sur un ton autoritaire) _Et ensuite tu files à l'hôpital !_

Emily raccrocha rapidement, comme pour lui éviter de répondre. Puis elle fonça au domicile de leur principal suspect, Keith Stevenson, qui n'habitait pas à plus de 30 kilomètres du domicile de l'agent Hotchner. Sirènes hurlantes, ils fonçaient au domicile de cet homme qu'ils pensaient être le tueur.

Malheureusement, Reid et Morgan n'arriveront pas à temps pour empêcher ce qui allait se passer dans cette maison. Emily aurait dû écouter Garcia, et aller à l'hôpital... Une commotion c'est comme une bombe à retardement, on se dit que ce n'est rien, mais en fait, c'est tout... L'agent avait déjà ressenti quelques problèmes, après que **Jeremy Steffenhaüser** s'était servit de sa tête comme punching-ball. Une perte d'équilibre, un maux de tête léger, mais quand même présent, une sensation de fatigue... Elle a pourtant ignoré les signes.

_*__Maison de Keith Stevenson, banlieue d'Arlington__* _

L'agent Prentiss se gara devant la maison de Keith Stevenson, elle savait qu'il était devenu le principal suspect, elle savait aussi qu'elle aurait dû attendre du renfort, mais comment attendre et rester plantée là, alors que Hotch peut très bien être dans cette maison, au sous-sol, en train d'agoniser. L'agent Prentiss ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, arme et lampe torche en main, elle sortit du véhicule et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. L'obscurité commençait à tomber, il se faisait tard... Ses collègues n'étaient plus très loin, mais malheureusement beaucoup trop loin pour l'aider...

**« Les larmes sont parfois une réponse inappropriée à la mort. Quand une vie a été vécue vraiment honnêtement, vraiment avec succès, ou simplement vraiment, la meilleure réponse à la ponctuation finale de la mort est un sourire. » Julie Burchill.**


End file.
